


Book Return

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Book Return

Dean couldn’t help but stare at his brother watching the young Librarian from behind the book he was not reading. She was hot, Dean thought. My kind of Librarian. What the brothers didn’t notice was the way she watching Sam as well. Every pass of her cart to return books was made by their table. 

Dean wasn’t about to let Sammy pass up this opportunity. It had been too long. “Sammy, say man, I ain’t feeling too hot. I am gonna head back to the room. You got this?” Dean asked his brother, still pretending to read the book in front of him.

“Um, yeah, man, I got this. You go.” Sam stumbled a little as she came back around. Dean got up and gave the woman a subtle nod and pointed at his brother as he walked out. He knew Sam was too busy not watching her to notice. 

Within minutes of Dean leaving she approached Sam and asked if he needed help finding anything else. He couldn’t find his voice, so he simply shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. 

“I do actually need your assistance if you wouldn’t mind. I have some books that need to be returned to the top shelf and I just can’t reach. Would you be willing to help a girl out?” She asked coyly. 

“Um, y-yeah-yes. Of course.” Sam stuttered, getting up from the chair and picked up the pace, trying to follow her to the upper floor where she disappeared. He heard a book hit the floor and her bending over to pick it up. Only her skirt was hiked up and he could see the perfectly round globes of her ass cheeks peeking out from under it. 

“Can you just slip it in there, right where it belongs?” She looked over her shoulder as she leaned across the table, pointing nowhere in particular. 

“Holy hell.” Sam muttered as he crossed to her in three long strides, dropping his jacket as he went, followed by his shirt. He gently placed his hands on her sides, lowering her over the table before kissing a trail from her shoulder down to her ass. Pushing her skirt up further, revealed only a skimpy white thong and he grabbed both cheeks, squeezing firmly before pushing the fabric aside and licking a thick stripe up her from hole to hole. 

As he inserted two fingers fingers deep within her, he noticed how wet she already was. “So wet for me already and you don’t even know my name.” He groaned into her skin.

“The minute you stepped foot inside today, I knew I had to have you. I prepped myself already. Just fuck me.” She demanded pushing back into Sam. He got her message loud and clear and dropped his jeans to his ankles, stroking himself a couple of times before pushing slowly into her. She wasn’t having it and pushed back, fucking herself on Sam’s cock. 

“Oh, you are a big boy aren’t you?” She cooed and Sam pulled her hips to him, allowing her to set the pace. She reached back with one hand and started fingering her own backdoor while Sam watched on, his arousal increasing. 

“Fuck me harder. Faster.” She cried out. 

Sam didn’t have to be told twice as he started drilling into her, grabbing himself a handful of her ass, holding her cheeks apart; seeing his cock disappear in her pussy over and over. 

“You’re a bad girl, aren’t you? You want to cum all over my cock, Bad Girl?” Sam grunted as his hips smacked against her ass, the sound echoing off the ancient volumes surrounding them. 

“Yes! I am. I am gonna cum all over your cock!” She screamed one final time as Sam tensed up, both of them hitting that wall together. 

Sam pulled out of her, straightening her panties and skirt, before redressing himself. 

“I’m Sam, by the way. Nice to meet you.” He smiled at her. 

“I’m Y/N. And I am just getting started.” She laughed.


End file.
